


目的达成

by LittleVolcano



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FDR从一开始就知道他的目的是谁</p>
            </blockquote>





	目的达成

FDR一直都知道他想要的是什么。

所以在Tuck冲向Louren的时候他抢先将Tuck拥入怀里。

Louren不解的望着他们。

但FDR从Tuck的呼吸知道Tuck已经猜到他原本的目的了。

 

没错，FDR是喜欢Louren。可在发现Tuck也对Louren有意思的时候，他的第一个想法竟是不想再把Tuck让给另一个女人。

这就是他在Tuck的婚礼前上了Tuck的前妻的原因，让她能够产生对Tuck的愧疚而和Tuck分手。虽然他们最后还是顺利完婚了，却以离婚收场，对FDR来说也不算太坏。

 

“我早就应该这么做的。”  
Tuck顺着FDR的动作的躺进沙发里，两人近乎疯狂的互相啃咬着。紧贴着Tuck胸膛的衬衫被粗暴的撕开，露出了里头蜜色的肌肤。

“早是多早啊？”Tuck粗喘着抬起脚环着FDR 的胯部用腿部的力量将其拉得与自己更贴近。  
FDR发出了野兽般的低吼，不由自主的隔着两人的裤子用力摩擦着。

“…或许在你婚礼上，或者高中，又或者初中你对着花花公子的杂志打手枪的时候。”  
Tuck发出了一阵懊恼的呻吟，看着FDR无害的笑脸仿佛他刚才说着的是和两人无关的小八卦。

Tuck主动的凑上FDR刚刚还在自己逗留在自己的乳尖的唇，两人的舌再次短暂的交缠，Tuck用手臂勾着FDR的后颈，嘴唇轻磨着FDR的耳朵，空着的手往下伸隔着FDR的裤子感受着那份灼热。  
“告诉我你只看见了一次。”  
“我看见了很多次，你每次都忘记锁门，而我每次都很关注你一个人在房里的时候发出了什么声音。”  
“而你…”Tuck揉着那明显已经变硬的东西“…却只是站在那里，如果你进来了事情肯定会变得更有趣。”  
Tuck急躁的解开FDR的腰带，但盲解让他的动作有些笨拙，因为他现在正忙着注视FDR的眼睛等着对方吐出更下流的话语，FDR也在解他的腰带，但FDR的动作流畅多了。

“如果我进去了，我就会忍不住的把你压在床上。”  
“而我会张开双腿迎接你。”  
FDR微眯起眼睛，低哑的声音用着只有两人听得到的音量说  
“你当然会。”

尾音一落，Tuck的裤子连着内裤的一次被拉下，已经硬挺的阴茎弹了出来，还未呼吸太多新鲜空气就被FDR手掌的温度包围。  
“啊啊—”Tuck因为快感扬起头，但FDR却没有给他一个快而爽的手活只是握着柱身缓慢的撸动着。  
Tuck低头看着FDR的动作，紧咬着下唇才没有让呻吟流出。

“这…这不公平…”Tuck看着衬衫还完整的穿在身上，就连裤子的纽扣都还没解开的FDR。摆脱FDR的手愤愤地坐起身，在FDR反应过来之前跪趴着将脸凑近了FDR的胯下。

FDR坐着任由Tuck拉下他的裤子并将他的阴茎靠着唇边磨蹭，FDR可从没想到Tuck会帮他来个口活但所幸他在脑海里幻想了很多遍所以并未表情显得太过于惊喜，但变得更硬的阴茎出卖了他。

 

FDR看着Tuck撅着的屁股，伸手去打开沙发旁的桌子的抽屉，从里面拿出了一罐不知道哪一任炮友留下的护手霜。

“wow！”正在舔着FDR的Tuck惊呼出声“没想到你平时还会用这些东西滋润你精致的小手啊。”  
“对，”FDR不理Tuck的调侃，将护手霜挤出“而我现在会用这些东西滋润你紧致的小穴。”

听到这番话的Tuck正想夸奖FDR的幽默感，但一下秒被异物塞进的感觉让他变扭得说不出话。

FDR用一只手指轻刮着Tuck炙热的内壁，Tuck紧张得只握着FDR的阴茎连大气都不敢喘。

FDR抽出手指用力的拍了Tuck的臀部一下，命令他起身躺下。

Tuck靠在沙发扶手上，以坐躺的姿势对着FDR。FDR的唇在他的脖子徘徊，手指在他的后穴抽动着。

“噢、噢噢…呃啊！”  
感觉到无数次被蹭到敏感点的Tuck忍不住呻吟出声，不理会FDR因为得逞而发出的笑声。

“…你自慰的时候就是那么叫的。”  
“FUCK YOU！”  
“下次吧。”

FDR将手指增加到三支，Tuck的腿张得更开的配合着FDR的动作。

再这样下去恐怕FDR还没插进来自己就先射了。  
Tuck内心如此想着，在FDR准备将手指增加到四支的时候Tuck阻止了他。

“别弄了…！进来吧！”  
Tuck红着脸说，FDR并没有让他等太久，拔出了手指后就直接进入了Tuck的身体。

被炙热包围的感觉和被填满的感觉让两人同时发出满足的呻吟，未等Tuck适应那份大小FDR就开始抽动了起来。

“…你真紧。”  
“嗯—或许、或许是你太大了…啊啊—Louren一定很懊恼只被你上了一次。”  
Tuck不知道他为什么要在这个时候提起Louren，但他就是忍不住。

“如果这时候提别的女人可以让你更兴奋的话，你就提吧。”FDR用力的撞进Tuck里面，淫靡的撞击声刺激着两人的耳膜。  
Tuck的腿不受控的环紧FDR的胯部，拼命的将自己的后穴往FDR坚挺送去。  
FDR看着眼神开始迷离的Tuck，握住了身下人的阴茎快速的撸动。

Tuck胡乱的抓住FDR的手臂，无法压抑的呻吟越来越响，一道白光从脑里闪过，喉咙漏出高潮时的叫声。FDR低吼着用力的在Tuck紧缩的后穴撞击了几下后全数抽出，射在在Tuck的体外。

 

=============  
“我真不敢相信你没带套就直接进来了，万一你有什么病我就惨了。”  
Tuck抱怨着穿好他那掉了几颗扣子的衬衫。

“安心吧，我就算再急躁的情况下也会带套的，而且我上个月才做过检查…不是，我都不担心你有病呢你既然怀疑我？”

Tuck在心里翻了个白眼，决定不理会FDR的问题。  
“那你这次怎么就忘了戴了？”

面对Tuck投来的眼神，FDR无辜的耸耸肩。  
“反正你又不会怀孕？”  
“你真的是个混帐。”

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮写给雅妮的pwp，因为她说我是老司机（不


End file.
